


Dog Days

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But smut, M/M, Smut, coyote!Jesse, not exactly pwp, this is nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Jesse's a coyote who goes through puberty while Gabe is on a 3 year mission, and the commander comes back to a nice surprise.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I know this is rushed and not my usual style, but I hope y'all enjoy this anyways. It's been sitting in my google docs for like three months now and I wanted it out. So yeah. Have some coyote!Jesse and Gabe smut. Enjoy!

It was a cold, wet night when Gabriel got the e-mail. His communicator pinged him at 0200, a nondescript message from an unknown sender with the subject line ‘Feel like taking a Vacation yet? Details inside!’ He knew what it meant. After three long years, he was finally going home. At the time, he couldn’t have been more relieved. The undercover gig was only supposed to last a year, maybe a year and a half, but there had been a huge bust that lead to more evidence. More evidence led to an extended mission. He must have sent back what Jack needed to make a solid case, because he wouldn’t be called home for any other reason. He thought about what he might have missed. Nothing much from the Overwatch side of things, but in Blackwatch, a familiar face was brought to mind easily. A scrawny, active pup by the name of Jesse McCree. He had grown particularly fond of the kid over the course of the two years they spent together before he got called away on this mission.

The memory came easily when he tried to recall it. Jesse couldn’t have been no taller that his chest when he first found him, alone and scared, tail tucked between his legs.

_“Easy, easy there, boy. My name is Gabriel Reyes. I am not here to hurt you, kid. Hey, drop your hackles and listen a moment.”_ _Gabe had long since dropped his gun and kicked it aside, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. Across the room from him, curled up in a cage in little more than a loincloth and his own filth, stood a lycanthrope. A coyote hybrid, if he were correct. He could vaguely see the mottled brown fur underneath the layer of filth coating him. His hackles were raised, those dangerous-looking golden eyes locked on him as his ears went back and he snarled._

_“Liar!” He snapped, slamming against the cage bars. “That’s all you humans do is lie! Lie and hurt and take what ain’t yours!” The kid was yelling at him, shoving his muzzle through the bars and snapping his teeth at him._

_“If I had wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already. I think you and I both know that, kid. So come on. Drop the attitude so I can make a decision that’ll be favorable to the_ both _of us.” He held up the key to his cage, waving it a little. Slowly, the fire in the young coyote’s eyes dimmed, leaving him looking terrified and painfully alone. A pup without his pack. Gabriel had every intention of remedying that._

He had kept good to his word, freeing Jesse and offering him a place amongst his men. It had taken almost six months for Jesse to fully trust him, but the night that the young pup had brought him half of his kill, Gabe knew he had it. They’d grown nearly inseparable since then. Not that Gabriel minded it much, but he knew that attachment would only lead to pain if anything ever happened to him. He longed to be home again, to scratch behind Jesse’s ears or right between his shoulderblades and watch his leg kick. He feel back asleep with the feeling of coarse fur between his fingers and the scent of a lonely coyote in the air, if only from memory.

~*~

The transport ride back to Gibraltar had been long, tedious, and underwhelming. He had had his things packed and on the transport by 0630 that morning, and despite his best efforts, the exhausted commander couldn’t catch a wink of sleep thanks to the amount of turbulence that the aircraft was experiencing. The flight had taken thirteen hours, and by the time he was landing in Gibraltar, the clock was just reaching 1030. 

Stepping off the carrier, he was a bit disappointed to see that his protégé was not amongst the small crew gathered to welcome him home. That was quickly consoled when Anders, his most senior agent, pulled him to the side. 

“The kid said he had a surprise for you in your room before running off. Guess he’s still a bit shy around the others, yeah?” The other man laughed, patting Gabe on the shoulder as the commander blinked in confusion. Sure, Jesse was shy, and the past three years had probably been hell on the poor soul, but he would’ve thought for sure that the young coyote would’ve ran to meet him at the gates. 

Sighing, Gabe grabbed up his things, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and trudging to his rooms. He was exhausted, sore, and felt more grimy than Jesse looked when he’d first found him despite having access to a shower for the duration of the three years. A thirteen hour transportation ride was rough on an old and broken body. 

Upon opening his door, Gabe was immediately suspicious when the lights didn’t come on. They always came on whenever someone entered the room, unless someone had tampered with the settings. Feeling a bit on edge, Gabriel dropped his bags, hand resting on his gun as he carefully padded towards the bathroom, the only source of light in the dimly lit room. As he got closer, he heard something soft, quickly realizing that it was...music? 

“What the hell?” He breathed, rounding the corner. The sight made him feel like the floor had dropped out from under him and dumped him into the cover of a romantic magazine. Rose petals formed a path to the bathtub, where softly-glowing candles and two glasses of pink champagne waited for him. The centerpiece, perched on the edge of the tub with his feet dangling in the still-steaming water, was none-other than Jesse himself. The coyote had a towel draped across his waist, and he started wagging his tail excitedly when Gabriel came into his field of vision.

“Welcome home, commander.” Jesse’s ears went back and he hunched over a bit sheepishly, tail still betraying him by thumping solidly against the back of the tub. Gabe was stunned. When he’d left, Jesse had been shorter than he was by at least a head. Now, even sitting down, he could tell that the coyote easily towered _over_ him by at least a head. If not more. His eyebrows rose a little. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my pup?” He clicked his tongue, though not unkindly as he started to unbuckle his tactical gear, dropping it piece by piece. 

“All I did was go through a growth spurt, Gabe. I’m still me.” Jesse huffed, tail falling limp against the tub. It didn’t stay down long though, too excited at the prospect of Gabe joining him instead of scorning him like usual. In the past, Jesse’s attempts to romance Gabe had gone mostly ignored. He figured that, as long as he didn’t pay any attention to him, he would quickly forget about his little crush on Gabe. That was quickly disproven after the fourth or fifth attempt, and he’d started having Jesse wear pants when they went to sleep at night because the young coyote was easily excitable. There’d been more than one occasion where Gabriel had woken up to something hot and slick pressing against his thigh.

“One heck of a growth spurt, McCree.” He responded, shucking off his boots and stripping himself of the rest of his clothing. He approached the bath a bit wearily, testing the water before carefully stepping in. The water was hot enough to sting a little, but it felt oh-so-nice against his aching muscles. Carefully, Jesse removed the towel from his lap, sliding into the water behind Gabe. He was moving cautiously, as if one wrong move would send the Commander running. For all he knew, it probably would.

“Yeah, well, you been gone three years, Gabe, and I was nearing the end of my adolescence when you left.” He puffed up a little, curling his arms around Gabriel’s waist and drawing the man closer. Gabe let himself be pulled, resting back against Jesse and reveling in how soft his belly fur was. Blunt claws raked down his thighs, and he shivered a little, twitching away from the stimulation. 

“Glad to see _that_ aspect hasn’t changed.” Gabe hummed, feigning indifference as he reached up to scratch behind Jesse’s ears.

“What? I missed you, Gabe. Badly. Can’t help but get a little excited when I finally get to see you after all those lonely nights.” Jesse huffed, nuzzling against his neck and licking softly at the skin. Gabriel shivered a little, chuckling softly. 

“I didn’t intend on being gone that long, _vaquero._ I was only supposed to be gone for a year and a half at most. Unfortunately, while I was there, there was a huge bust that led to more evidence. Jack extended my mission.” He grunted, trying to ignore the way that Jesse was nibbling at the soft spot of his throat with those dangerously sharp canines. He couldn’t deny the warmth starting to spread from his core. 

“Then I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.” Jesse voice had dropped into something smooth and sensual, making Gabriel shiver a little. Slowly, teasingly, Jesse started to rub his thighs again, daring to dip his hand lower and graze the inside of this thigh every once in awhile. It didn’t take long for Gabe to be half-hard and resisting the urge to take matters into his own hands. 

“How long do you plan on teasing me?” He glared over his shoulder at him, trying not to get lost in those yellow eyes. 

“I can last all night, _jefe_ , and i’m pretty sure you can too. I plan to make the most out of that.” Jesse nipped again at his throat, hard enough that Gabriel was positive he was going to have a bruise. He felt the sheer power in Jesse’s muscles every time the coyote moved. It wasn’t hard to imagine that he could easily overpower Gabe and tear him to shreds if he so chose to do so. Instead of feeling afraid, Gabriel felt...exhilarated. 

After what felt like an eternity of being at the mercy of those hands and teeth, Jesse let go of him, amusement glinting in his eyes as he handed Gabriel one of the glasses of champagne. 

“You’re insufferable, kid,” Gabe grunted, taking a sip of the bubbly drink. Strawberry flavoured. Seemed like Jesse remembered a thing or two about him after all. He chuckled a little. “I feel like I have pressing matters to attend to this morning. I don’t think sharing a bath and a glass of champagne with my cowboy coyote is one of those things.” He hummed, checking his watch. 1100. He should be writing a report, back-stocking his inventory, hacking away at the mounds upon mounds of paperwork that had undoubtedly piled up on his desk while he was gone. Even so, he found himself drawn back into the warm body behind him. 

“I think in _satiable_ is the word you’re lookin’ for, _jefe_. You’ve been on the clock for three years, let yourself have a day to rest. Tomorrow, you can jump back into the fray.” Jesse’s tone had taken on a pleading edge, and the commander knew that the kid was thinking that he was trying to turn him away again. He sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair, thinking about it for a moment. A little time off couldn’t hurt, right? 

“All right, fine. But only one day, McCree.” He warned him, poking him in the chest. Jesse held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“You have my word, Commander.” He gave him a wolfish grin, all teeth as his tongue lolled from one side. Gabriel rolled his eyes, reaching up to scratch behind his ears. Within seconds, Jesse’s leg was shaking, and the coyote looked like he was experiencing Heaven.

“So. What else has changed? Anything new that I should know about?” He tilted his head a little, subsiding his scratching just enough so that Jesse would be able to answer. 

“Well, I’ve matured enough to be considered an adult. And that includes all the perks that come with it. The height is the obvious part. I’ve matured in other ways.” He gave a sly grin. “Take me to bed, and you’ll find out just how much I’ve matured.” He nuzzled against him again. It was then that Gabriel noticed it. Something...musky, and a bit heady, permeating the air. He didn’t have to ask to know without a doubt that it was _Jesse_. His natural scent, filling his nostrils and blocking out the scent of wet dog. Something about pheromones came to mind, and Gabe shivered a little. He was curious to know in what other ways Jesse had matured.

“Come on, let’s get out before you turn into a prune.” He felt Jesse shift under him, hitting the plug with his foot to drain the bath of its water. He snorted a little, sitting up and turning around so he was straddling Jesse’s hips. 

“Three years and you’re worried about my skin wrinkling?” Gabe arched a brow, looking down at him. Jesse shrugged a little, giving him a wolfish grin before sitting up, pressing his chest flush against Gabe’s. 

“Three years, and I have to relearn the map of your skin. I’d rather that map be smoothed out than crumpled.” Jesse rumbled, nuzzling against his neck a little. 

“Then quit wasting time, you overgrown mutt.” Gabriel grinned, sitting back as Jesse growled lowly in his throat. In one smooth movement, Jesse had scooped him up, holding him securely as he stepped out of the bathtub and carried him to the bed. With a small grunt, the coyote dropped Gabe rather unceremoniously onto the bed and crawled over him, nipping and licking at his collarbone. As he moved to straddle his hips, the commander found himself sucking in a small breath as something hot and slick slid over his thigh. When he glanced down, he found himself staring at Jesse’s exposed cock.

“Like what you see, _Gabriel_?” Jesse voice hadn’t lost its edge, and he found himself trembling a little under him. The last time he had shared a bed with Jesse, the kid was about half the size he was now, all bones and sinewy muscle. On the few rare occasions that Jesse got horny, his length wasn’t anything to think twice about. Now, in the short span of three years later, Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from admiring the sheer girth of his dick, nor could he keep himself from wanting to know what it felt like. 

“And if I do?” he bit back, letting his legs spread so that Jesse could settle between his thighs. The coyote grinned in response, rubbing his thighs slowly. 

“Than I’ll consider my puberty a success. Now, are you gonna let me fuck you or not?” Jesse raised an eyebrow, shifting impatiently. Gabriel could’ve teased him, could’ve told him to wait or that he wasn’t ready yet, but he didn’t _want_ too. He wanted to know exactly what it felt like to let Jesse finally have what he’s wanted for the past five or so years. 

After a few moments of clashing teeth and burning skin on skin, just when Gabe felt like he was about to burst at the seams, Jesse reached down, spreading Gabe’s cheeks with one hand to give himself a better view while he lined himself up. Before the commander could protest to not having been prepped, Jesse started to push the tip of his cock in. Thanks to the natural lubricant that the coyote seemed to be producing, he managed to press the first few inches in before Gabriel had to stop him. He needed a moment to adjust, his chest heaving as he struggled to draw in a breath. When he was ready, Jesse started to rock his hips, thrusting in a little bit further with each thrust. 

“Dammit, darlin’, you feel _nice_.” Jesse moaned, pushing his hips flush against Gabriels. The smaller man was hesitant to breathe, sure that if he moved, Jesse would split him. Contrary to his kin, Jesse wasn’t all that long. What he lacked in length, however, he made up for in girth. A fact that he seemed well aware of. Slowly, Gabe gave a nod, moving to rest one of his hands on Jesse’s hip. He focused on the coarse texture of the fur under his fingers, how it felt in contrast with his skin as Jesse moved. He was certain he was going to have a rash later, if the soreness that had started up on his inner thighs was anything to go by. 

“Shut up and move, McCree,” he barked, glaring up at him with a commander’s look. The coyote laughed, slowly pulling out till only the tip remained before slamming his hips back against Gabriel’s. The movement made the older man gasp a little, all the oxygen in his body escaping him. This didn’t deter Jesse, however, and seemed to spurr him on instead. The pace he set was slow but hard, making Gabriel twist and moan under him. 

“You like that, Gabi? Do you like feeling every inch of my cock as I fuck you?” he panted, leaning down to bite and suck a dark mark into the junction of Gabe’s shoulder and neck. Gabe arched his back sharply, yelping a little as the movement nearly pulled Jesse out of him. He couldn’t deny that he definitely liked the way that Jesse felt. He nodded, reaching up to grab ahold of Jesse’s hair and tugging sharply. 

“Faster, Jesse,” Gabriel snarled, watching as the lust in the coyote’s eyes deepened before he was pinned. Jesse had grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed with ease, leaving one hand free to hold his hips to the bed. He only got a moment to adjust before the other started to thrust his hips faster, mercilessly pounding into Gabe. He didn’t have much of an option other than to squirm and keen, head thrashing from side to side as he drew near his climax. He could feel it, the heat pooling in his belly. Finally, he was tipped over when Jesse reached down to palm his neglected cock, curling his fingers around it and giving it a few short tugs. 

When he came, it was anything but quiet as he thrashed under Jesse, his back arching off the bed and his voice breaking half-way through. He wasn’t sure what happened during or after that, but when he came too, Jesse was slowly rutting into him, chasing the aftershocks of his own orgasm, and there was a slightly uncomfortable pressure in his lower back. When he tried to move back, he found that he couldn’t, and Jesse hissed a little, tugging Gabriel back against him. 

“Jesse, what--”

“I meant to pull out before this happened, _jefe_ , I swear!” The cowboy whined a little, shifting so that they were on their sides. Gabriel groaned, the movement bringing that pressure back to the forefront of his mind. Carefully, he reached back and felt where they were joined. He felt himself blanche a little when he felt the slight bulge at the base of Jesse’s dick that prevented him from going back. 

“I don’t want to know what that is, kid, but do _not_ move. That kind of fucking hurts.” He grunted, wrinkling his nose as he tried to settle in. As it were, uncomfortable ending aside, he couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt this satisfied. Even his brief, unceremonious stint with Jack Morrison didn’t leave him this sated. He’d have to set some boundaries with Jesse, especially over the knot, but he wouldn’t mind this becoming a regular thing.


End file.
